Curse
by Enchanted1234
Summary: One shot! When Ichigo was ten years old he got bitten by a werewolf. At age seventeen he meets Rukia Kuchiki. He scared that if she knows he's a werewolf she would send him back to the asylum. Once Ichigo transforms during a movie he can't control himself. What will Rukia do when she confronts him?


Ichigo Kurosaki, a seventeen year old boy, was leaving detention. He got in trouble when some kids decided to jump him during lunch. They all called him a demon, a monstrous human being. All he did was defend himself! Yet, he gets the blame of starting the damn fight. "Stupid school," he mumbled.

Ichigo was walking around a corner when he bumped into someone. He growled as he stared down at the person on the ground, "Watch where you're going-!" he stopped talking when he noticed who was on the ground. A short raven haired girl sat on the floor, scratching the back of her head. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Ichigo blushed. _'She-she's beautiful.'_

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry." He offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. She got up on her own and rubbed dirt off of her gray school uniform skirt. "It's alright." she said. She glanced at him, a blush lightening up her pale cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I." He chuckled. "I just got out of detention."

The girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes curious. "Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"A bunch of guys jumped me during lunch. I got in a fight with them and got the blame of starting it because I broke a kid's arm." He shrugged.

The girl smiled. "Nice."

Ichigo looked at her. "What's up with you?"

The girl sighed. "My mother is dating this jerk. He just gets on my nerves! He just called me to ask me if I wanted to hang out with him. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Rukia's face reddened in embarrassment. "Ooops. Probably shouldn't have said that. Sorry to bug you with my issues."

"It's alright; I understand."

Rukia smiled. "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She offered him her hand.

Ichigo took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled.

Rukia pulled out her phone. "Here, give me your number."

Ichigo laughed. "Already exchanging numbers?"

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "Yes! I want us to be friends."

Ichigo took her phone and dialed his number on her contact list. "Here you go." He handed back her phone.

"Great! Well, see you tomorrow, Ichigo." Rukia started walking away.

"Wa-wait!"

Rukia turned around. "Yes?"

Ichigo looked down and clenched his fists. "Ne-never mind. See you tomorrow."

As Rukia left the school Ichigo felt his teeth change into fangs. His brown eyes turned yellow. _'I got to get out of here!'_ he thought as he jumped the school fence. He didn't care where he ran to, just as long as it was away from people. Ichigo finally stopped when he found his usually spot; a cave. It's been his cave ever nice he was bitten. _'I should've told her what I am.'_ he thought.

* * *

**Seven years ago.**

Ten year old Ichigo was taking a walk. He needed to get away from people. Everyone teased him about his orange hair. The place he could think of was the lake. This was is special spot. It's where he comes to think.

"Why are people to mean to me?" He threw a rock into the lake. "I'm not a bad person!" He threw another rock. "Just because I saw my mother get killed doesn't mean I murdered her!" Tears stung his eyes. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest.

His mother died when they were walking home from school. His mother picked his up when kids were bullying him. "Don't let anyone knock you down," she would say.

* * *

_Out of a corner a man ran at them. He came at them with a knife. "Make the kid leave!" he yelled. The man had icy blue eyes and messy brown hair. He had a scar across his left eye. Ichigo's mother kissed her son on the cheek. "Go home, I'll meet you there soon." Her eyes were scared but Ichigo couldn't tell._

_"I-I want to stay with you!" Ichigo cried._

_"No Ichigo! I'll see you soon." His mother gently pushed him away. She waved goodbye to him as he ran to the corner. 'I'm not leaving her!' he thought as he ran back. He froze when he saw his mother on the floor, bleeding her life out. The man pulled the knife out of her chest and took her purse. He ran before Ichigo could move. He ran to his mother, blood staining his clothes. "Mother!" he cried out as rain started to fall._

* * *

"I miss you mom." Ichigo cried into his sleeve. The stars staring dancing in the sky. One shined the brightest. 'Mom?' he thought.

Ichigo jumped when he heard a twig snap being him. He sniffled as he stood up. "Who's there?"

A blur came out of no where. Ichigo felt a sickening pain in his right shoulder as he felt teeth bite into him. Ichigo yelled out in pain as he felt his blood leak out. Ichigo grabbed the nearest rock and started pounding it on the creature. He heard a loud whimper and a growl as he kept smashing the rock until whatever had him let go. The full moon shined brightly on the creature that bit him. A monstrous wolf-like creature starting shifting back into a man. His naked body layed down dead on the grass. Ichigo gasped as he recognized the man. It was the same guy that murdered his mother!

Ichigo immediately ran home and told his father what happened. His father sent him to an asylum; thinking he was crazy. But Ichigo wasn't crazy. He was a werewolf. He escaped the crazy house when he transformed into the werewolf. He killed the guards and doctors as he escaped. The little werewolf ran into the woods by the high school and hid in a cave until the night was over. When Ichigo woke up naked on the cave floor, he saw two dead gory looking deer.

* * *

**Present time: five months later.**

Ichigo smiled happily. He and Rukia have been dating for five months. _'She's a strange girl,'_ he thought. Rukia was obsessed with bunnies, it was ridiculous! Every outfit she wore when they went on a date had a bunny on it. "Don't judge me!" she would say. "I love bunnies!"

Ichigo chuckled._ 'So far I haven't turned into a werewolf in front of her.'_ He made sure none of their dates was near a full moon.

It was now summer break so Ichigo and Rukia could spend the whole day together when they go out. The past couple of weeks Ichigo grew a little depressed. The last full moon he found a dead body in his cave. No, it wasn't an animal. It was a human. After that incident Ichigo stayed inside. He even considered bringing in silver. A silver bullet can kill a werewolf but being in a presence of anything silver will cause pain. _'Why am I doing this to myself?'_ he thought. _'It's not my fault I'm a werewolf!'_

Ichigo burned everything silver in his house. While his family was away he asked a friend to gather everything silver in the house and to burn it, no questions asked.

Ichigo's phones buzzed. He answered it without checking the caller I.D.. "Hello?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia sounded mad. "Why aren't you answering my calls? I demand to know what's going on!"

_'Oh no, she's worried.'_ Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, Rukia, I'm just having a bad week."

"Bad enough to not call me?" Anger made her voice rise. "This is not like you, Ichigo. You know you can tell me anything, you idiot." Her voice was reassuring. Ichigo really wanted to tell her but he was afraid what would happen. It was almost the full moon anyway."

"Rukia, I'm sorry. How about-"

"Can we…can we go out tonight? I…I miss you."

Ichigo smiled into the phone. He knew his stubborn girlfriend had a hard time expressing her feelings. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go see a movie!"

"What do you want to see?"

"Want to see Despicable Me 2?"

"Rukia, why the hell do you want to see a kid movie?"

Rukia snarled into the phone. "Because I want to! All the other movies look stupid! Plus,

I love Despicable Me! I love the minions-"

"Alright, I get it! What time do you want to see it?"

"Want to see it at 7:05?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you there!"

"Rukia, I lo-"

The dialed was dead. _'Damn it!'_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head. He glanced at the clock. It was now 6:00. "Guess I should get ready." Ichigo spat blood on the floor as his fangs formed. "Oh shit! It's the full moon tonight!" Ichigo ran to a mirror. _'Good, my eyes are still normal. I hope I can last until the movie's over…'_

* * *

When Rukia asked about his fangs Ichigo told them they're fake. "I felt like putting them on."

Rukia laughed. "Do you feel dangerous or something?"

'You can say that.'

Ichigo sighed as he and Rukia sat in the back._ 'There are so many kids! How will I escape if I transform any more?'_ Ichigo jumped as he felt Rukia hold his arm and lean on his shoulder. He glanced at her and she smiled. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." The room darkened and commercials started to play. Ichigo felt a growl deep in his throat.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Ichigo felt pain coursing though his body. He glanced at Rukia; she was happily watching the movie, holding hands with him. Ichigo scanned the room; everyone was paying attention to the movie. Ichigo stood up and was about to walk quickly to the nearest exited when Rukia pulled him back to his seat. "Wh-where are you going?" she asked. "The movie's not over."

"I-I-I just need some air. I'll be right back."

Rukia's hold on his hand tightened. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" she whispered because they were getting looks.

Ichigo felt a snarl rise in his throat. "Let. Go."

Rukia shook her head. "No." Rukia stood up and was walking down the stairs, dragging Ichigo with her. Once they were out of the room and into the hallway Rukia faced him. She released his hand and placed both hands on her dancing bunny printed jeans. "What's going on, Ichigo?"

Ichigo eyes the nearest exited. He felt his nails turned into claws as he hid them behind his back. 'I need to get out of here before someone gets hurt!'

"Please answer me! You've been acting weird all month! Did something happen?"

"Rukia, I wish I could tell you, believe me! I'm afraid of-"

"Afraid of what?"

"That you'll leave me! That-that you'll put me back in the damn asylum like my father did!" Ichigo gasped. "I-I wasn't supposed to say that."

Rukia looked scared. "Why did your father put you there?" She walked up to him and stood on her tip toes to reach him. She placed a calm hand on his cheek. He leaned into it welcomingly. Rukia wiped a tear from his eye. "Tell me, Ichigo, please."

Ichigo kissed her lips softly. He growled as he quickly pulled away, pushing Rukia hard. She landed with a thud on the wall. She gasped as Ichigo ran away from her. "Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia quickly got up and ran after him; ignoring the pain in her ribs.

* * *

Ichigo didn't care if people stared at him. He was already transforming into the damn werewolf. 'I need to get to my cave!' he thought as he shoved people out of his way. He screamed in pain as he felt his snout push out from his face. His bones and cartilage were forming into those of a werewolf.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo really wanted to turn around and to explain to Rukia what was going but he couldn't._ 'I have to get rid of her.'_

"Ichigo! Please-"

"Leave me alone!" He jumped the fence; he was almost to the lake. He felt his ears coming, his clothes were shedding. Ichigo leaped into the air; his paws and tail popped out. He was now a werewolf, his true form ever since he was bitten ten years ago. He stopped running, his claws digging up dirt as he arched his back and howled into the moon.

* * *

Rukia was panting by the time she heard a wolf howl. She wiped away years as she wiped away dirt off of her clothes. "Ichigo!" she screamed. Rukia gasped as she found his clothes. By his clothes was a gun and a silver bullet They were scattered on the forest floor. "Wh-what happened?" Rukia glanced down again and saw, in place of Ichigo's shoe print, a paw print. Without thinking, she grabbed the gun. 'Ichigo.' She thought as she ran farther into the woods.

* * *

Ichigo licked the blood off of his snout. He stared at the ripped apart animal by his paws. He pulled his head back and howled. His ginger patches of fur blew with the breeze.

The werewolf yip as a rock smashed into his side. He snarled; spit dripping from his snout, at who ever threw the rock. His yellow eyes narrowed in anger. A girl with raven hair gasped as she started to run to the lake. The werewolf roared in fury as he charged at his attacker. He was gaining on her, enjoying her cries of horror. The monstrous creature leaped and landed on the young girl. He roared in her face, causing her to scream. He pinned her down as his hips mounted on her hips; his claws digging deep into her wrists.

The werewolf knew this girl but couldn't remember. All he wanted to do was kill. Ichigo lowered his snout and begun to sniff her. She flinched as his nose bumped her cheek.

* * *

Rukia felt tears slide down her face as the werewolf released its hot breath. It smelled of blood and decay. "St-stop!" she cried out. In response the wolf roared at her. "Ichigo! Look at me Ichigo! You know it's me!" she cried.

Drool spilled on Rukia's neck. The werewolf growled deep in his throat. Its yellow eyes blazed into hers. "Don't do this, Ichigo!" Rukia tried to squirm out of his hold but failed as the werewolf bit near her throat.

Rukia fold the gun that landed near her when Ichigo attacked. She reached for it and quickly pointed it at the werewolf. The werewolf roared at her as it leaned down and bit Rukia in the shoulder. Rukia screamed in agony as she tried to claw at him. The pain bled out through her veins into her body. She moaned as his fangs sunk in deep into her skin. When he pulled back he howled into the moon. Rukia quickly pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. The werewolf whimpered in pain as it fell off of Rukia. Rukia screamed as blood pooled out of his wound.

"Ichigo!" she screamed. The wolf was slowly transforming back into human form. Remembering his clothes, Rukia grabbed a shredded piece of his pant leg and placed it on his groin. At least it covered half him all the way down to his ankle. Ichigo had blood trailing down his lips. The bullet made a hole in his chest, right by his heart. Ichigo gasped as he woke up. Pain went through him as the silver bullet was shot inside him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried. She carefully cradled, laying his head on her lap. "Ichigo-"

"R-Rukia," he whispered painfully. "I-I'm so sorry. I was gonna tell you but…I couldn't find a way to tell you." He coughed up blood. "At-at least I get to see you one last time before I die."

Rukia smiled weakly as a tear drop landed on Ichigo's face. "You're a werewolf."

Ichigo's eyes were full of regret. "Wh-what happened while I was out."

Rukia sniffled. "You bit me."

Ichigo's eyes widened in anger. "That means you'll become a monster like me in the next full moon. Rukia, I don't want you to live like that! You don't-"

Rukia kissed his lips. "Don't talk. What's done is done. I'll….I'll figure a way around this."

Ichigo weakly placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled sadly as another tear fell. "I love you too, you idiot."

Ichigo pulled Rukia in for a last kiss. It was passionate as he tilted his head to the side, holding her tightly. Rukia gasped as she felt his last dying breath escape his lips. Rukia screamed in agony as her lover layed dead on her. "Ichigooooooo!"

* * *

Kankura town found out what Rukia was a couple of weeks later. They exiled her out of town. Rukia welcomed it, she didn't want to hurt anyone. When Rukia transformed into a werewolf every night she went back into town and hid in Ichigo's cave. But once morning came she had to quickly run away with a fresh pair of clothes. People say that every full moon, you can hear a sad howl coming through the distant. That was until Rukia got herself killed. She couldn't handle keeping the burden of killing Ichigo and becoming a werewolf, plus the whole town hating her. So once night when she formed she ran through town until a braze soul shot her with a silver bullet. Rukia died with a smile on her face. She could finally be with her Ichigo in heaven.


End file.
